


Zenix: Discoveries

by KateWillisSonFNaFYanSim



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWillisSonFNaFYanSim/pseuds/KateWillisSonFNaFYanSim
Summary: After so many countless years, Zenix is torn between leaving the one place she considers home and leave all of friends behind with it, or risk others getting hurt by the one person she thought she could trust with her secret. Old foes and friends come back for the battle of a lifetime; with the enemy trying to tear them apart, friendships are tested, and its only a matter of time... Secrets won't keep...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know that summary really sucks, but it was kinda hard to come up with a way to describe this story--then again, this story probably won't make much sense anyway (beginning-piecing things together; middle-probably a plot twist; end-things become more clear). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it otherwise!

(*Update in progress*)

**Author's Note:**

> Update: January 08 (?)
> 
> Requirement(s) (for more updates, sooner): Review and Favorite!


End file.
